


Reading Between the Lines

by Soundone



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Friendship/Love, Sex, Smut while reading Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundone/pseuds/Soundone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soleil wanted Nina to learn the wonders of girls love, but she never thought it would be like this. One night, the mercenary realizes that when the foundation of your friendship revolves around reading smut to each other, the relationship doesn't stay platonic for very long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Between the Lines

'' _The rough winds of the Hatari Desert screeched with Soan's bite, a mere inches from where they were huddled. Yet even the call of the Goddess paled in comparison to the rough pounding of Soren's fragile heart. Everything outside of the cave melted away as Ike's strong..._ s-strong _hands explored every single crevasse, surface and..._ c _-curve of the tiny mage's feminine frame...'_ '

''...''

'' _Whereas the mage was able to just barely contain his desperate voice a few seconds prior, the dam within his throat, as well as his loins, shattered when his general's thumb drifted one line too close to his nethers._  Ha, Ha...''

''...Nina, you are drooling.''

'' '' _I-Ike!'' he whimpered, a frail hand desperately trying stop his friend's arm from descending any lower. ''S-Stop! We...us... I-It is a crime against the Goddess!'' he sighed, voice unconvincing to even himself._  Ha, HA...''

''Nina, please sto- and now it is on my shirt.''

'' '' _I defeated the Goddess myself, remember Soren? With these strong, muscular hands?'' the blue-haired lord smirked, flexing his biceps in the mage's widening eyes._  HA.  _''No force on Tellius can see my break every, single, dirty taboo in the book, starting right_...ha...right!...RIGHT!...HEEE-!''

''ENOUGH!''

The saucy adventures were trusted right from poor Nina's needy eyes as the parchment flew far across Soleil's room, joining it's brethren atop a pile of boy-on-boy smut. Wide eyes mourned the lost of the two star-crossed lad lovers before hot anger glared at the guilty woman beside her.

''S-Soleil!'' the young thief fumed, furious at being denied the sweet embrace of boys love. ''How can I show you the vast wonders of boy-on-boy romance if you crumple my efforts right before me?!''

The rather disgusted looking mercenary beside her merely gave a groan and a grimace as she wiped a small splotch of drool from her sleeve quickly across the carpet.

''Pah! How can I possibly enjoy something so ugly and vulgar as the filth you just showed me! Biceps in face, muscular arms, where is the beauty? Where is the grace? Where is the purity?! Not to mention you just shamelessly drooled upon my favourite shirt.''

''Grrrr...''

''Hissss...''

The majority of the afternoon had played field to a savage battle between the two young women. In an effort to understand each other better, as well as to convince the other to join in certain...interests, Nina and Soleil had been tirelessly taking turns reading their hoard of same-sex smut to the other, shoulder-to-shoulder and throat-to-throat, a feat that so far had unfortunately been met with exchanges of ridicule and drool. Mostly drool.

''I can't possibly see how you are so uncaring to majesty of guys in loooove!'' Nina cried, arms cradling a book with a red and green knight embracing on the cover. ''An affair amongst roses, strong hands upon strong shoulders, pure love! It boggles the mind!''

Soleil sneered at the display, holding up her own book, cover displaying a catgirl and redhead kissing atop a wyvern. ''Ha! You are the one that defies explanation, Nina! To not understand the radiance of ladies upon ladies is the most heinous of crimes! A kiss amongst lilies, delicate fingers upon delicate skin, forbidden love! Apologize at once!''

The intense display of advertising continued until the sun began to dip into the horizon, the normally serene glow of amber waves tainted by rather graphic descriptions of their passion.

''Girls love is too sappy! I cringe just thinking of those cheesy confessions!''

''Boys love is unsightly! My stomach cries at the mere mention of such grotesque embracing!''

Despite what some poor bypassers may have believed, this had been a rather routine event for the thief and mercenary. They truly had the best of intentions in heart, wishing to strengthen the bonds of friendship between them, yet their mis-matched interests would often instead lead to see who was the loudest in advocating their passion, strengthening the bonds of rivalry, more so.

After being particularly insulted by an accusation that girl-on-girl was 'unsexy', Soleil huffed and dragged Nina back down to the ground and against the wall, snagging a copy of 'Scissor Plains' from her collection before plopping next to her friend.

''Since you cannot be convinced with my words, clearly I must shower your unexperienced ears in this greatness for you to truly appreciate it!'' Soleil sniffed, swallowing the hurt and flipping open the book across Nina's legs.

''Ha, you can show me as much of it as you have, Soleil, but it won't make it anymore pleasing to the ears.'' she smirked.

Ignoring the quip, Soleil's fingers flipped to the juicy part of the story and let her voice ring, thick with flamboyance and emotion as the story of two star-crossed lady lovers unfolded itself in the tent. Nina only rolled her eyes.

''Ahe-he-hem.  _The sky above the Sacaen Plains seemed much more humid than Florina was used to on this particular evening as she flew high above upon her pegasus. Perhaps it was due to the approaching summer season, an incoming rain shower, or, most likely, the curvy woman pushed tight against her back with fingers deep into her thigh._  Ha...''

''...''

'' _Her palms dripped with hot sweat, making it impossible for Florina to properly handle her reins. ''Lyn, p-please... I-I can't focus with you, ahh, so close...'' she panted,_ ha _, senses exploding as the swordswoman's hands seedily ignored her desperate pleas._  O-Oh...''

''...Soleil, you are drooling. On my braids.''

'' ''S- _Shhhhh, quiet my love.'' Lyn purred, breath hot into her rider's ear. ''I have seen you remain composed through devastating injuries, Florina. How is it that my fingertips are more distracting than an arrow to the back?'' That remark was accompanied by needy nibble on her neck, forcing an incredibly wanting shudder to escape from Florina's mouth._  Y-You see, haha, s-sexy...''

Thoroughly unimpressed from the story thus for, Nina suddenly squeaked as she saw the enraptured woman next to her lightly gyrate her thighs together, the coloration of Soleil's pants darkening with the faintest of touches at her crotch. A scorching blush burned at the thief's cheeks as she caught herself staring and averted her eyes.

'I would bring her attention to that, but she clearly is lost within Scissor Plains.' she thought, now much more conscious of the arm against hers.

'' '' _I'm sorry, Florina, but I can't possibly wait until we reach my home. All those lonely nights without your dainty touch, I need to taste you now.'' Eyes swimming, the pegasus rider abandoned all common sense and hungrily spread her legs wider,_ i _-inviting in her lover's fingers as they descend deeper, deeper,_ d-deeper _, into her_...HER...!''

''S-SOLEIL!''

Desperate to stop her friend from ruining her undergarments, Nina throttled the book across the room, where it landed right next to her own, discarded in a similar fashion earlier.

''W-Wha-''

''I-I don't know what's more shocking! The fact that you were p-pleasuring yourself in front of me, or the fact that you were able to get off on such boring material!'' she grunted, making sure not to make eye or bodily contact with Soleil. She cursed herself as a familiar heat began to spark at her own place.

At first, Soleil merely stood in confusion, but she became increasingly aware of the hot wetness lining the insides of her thigh and the haze burning deep in her body. The mercenary could only gawk back as realization filled her head and shame filled her cheeks. ''P-P-Pleasuring?! I was doing no such thing! I was, err, this is... B-Besides, you've done far worst when reading your gross stories!''

The fire on Soleil's cheeks suddenly grew even brighter when Nina gave her a questioning stare. ''D-Do you not recall, deviant?! Back when we were reading 'Brokeback Ylisse' in my bed together, you... you were thrusting yourself upon my leg!''

The hairs on Nina's back stood rigid. She had sometimes caught herself... acting frisky when reading a particularly sultry story, but believed to have been able to quell those urges during her sessions with Soleil.

'Brokeback Ylisse... I-I recall feeling rather excited when lord Chrom presented his Exalted Falchion to Gaius's Master Seal, b-but to go so far as to...Soleil! I couldn't have!'

''See! To ravage your friend to the thought of such perverted fantasies, Nina, you... weirdo!''

''Weirdo?!'' A very uncomfortable feeling shot through Nina's gut at the word. She had been called the title a number of times by a number of people, thanks in part to her obsession no doubt. Yet, to be called it by the only person who she could openly share her hobby with, she would be lying if she said it didn't hurt.

''W-Well, if you have such a problem with boys love, a-and me, then you can just hang out with yourself from now on! Hmph!''

Turning around just shy of catching Soleil's suddenly regretful face, Nina began to storm out of the room, even her precious books forgotten as a rare twinkling watered her eyes.

'Stupid Soleil! So what if I'm a weirdo?! She's just as weird! Hitting on all those stupid girls, even though she's never even... to me... bah, why do I even care?!'

Yet, before she could step out of the tent, Nina felt herself held back by a very tight hold on her wrist. Still, she refused her head to turn, lest Soleil witness her unsightly face.

''W-Wait, Nina!'' The thief tried her hardest to ignore the tenderness and remorse in the voice. ''I... I didn't mean that. I was so shamelessly trying to cover up my humiliation that I have gone and added to yours, my friend. Forgiven me!''

''...So, the bit about me... losing myself upon you leg, i-it was just exaggeration, yes?''

The abrupt increase of sweat upon her wrist and the deliberating silence from her friend told her otherwise. 'Gods, I messed up now.'

''Err, not exactly, I'm afraid. At least not from what recall, but...  _but_...''

Nina heard the thickness of that last syllable too late as she was suddenly spun around and held down by two strong hands upon her shoulder, their owner's now glazed eyes much too close for comfort.

''Eek!''

''Perhaps... perhaps it was my love deprived mind that conjured the fantasy before me. Your beauty is that enrapturing, of course.'' the mercenary breathed, before bringing her lips close to her friend's neck.

The thief stared frozen in shock. She was plenty used to seeing Soleil put on her charm for some unsuspecting maiden, but never directed towards her. Now that she was on the receiving end, she regretted ever poking fun at their reactions.

''Haa, you are so lovely, Nina, so lovely that it seems I cannot help but to wish for your love to be directed to me whenever we are together, so much that it has even warped my waking senses. My body pines for you so, my love.'' She could feel the hot breath whisper intimate pleasures across the expanse of her nape, singing to her body much more effectively than any words to her ear. ''So, just allow me to...to...''

''S-S-Soleil?! I... I-''

_Smack_

Nerves running rampant, Nina sent a fist spiralling towards the playboy's cheek. Feeling the mood, as well as possibly some teeth, shatter, Soleil found herself falling onto the floor, dazed and loveless as her friend was left reeling from the heated confession.

''Idiot! Why are you... You aren't supposed to do that with me!'' the thief seethed, despite herself fancying such a thing just a few moments prior.

''Owww, ladies aren't supposed to punch... They're supposed to lightly slap you, letting you feel every bit of their soft skin upon your chee-'' It hit her. Mentally this time. ''... W-Wha-!''

Bolting up from the floor, only to slam right back down in a kneeling fashion, Soleil begged and prayed for pardon, her panicked face nearly tearing up from the spill of her words, before being swiftly bobbing down in a frantic bow.

''I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to do that, Nina! Old habits, err, well, present habits I suppose, d-die hard alright! I'm really sorry! Please forgive meeeee!''

Soleil continued to apologize until her tongue chaffed and head spun. Panting and twitching an eye up with fear, the mercenary's body tensed as Nina's hard, accusing glare shook her like a bucket of ice water.

'Noooo, how could I've messed up again?! She'll hate me! She'll really hate me! Nina will...' She steeled herself to hear that inevitable rejection.

''...Told ya.''

''Sniff, h-huh?''

Soleil heard not sour sounds of rejection as she had so feared, but instead an awkward, yet somehow incredibly soothing hand rustle her messy hair.

''I told you, girls love is waaaay too sappy. I-I was practically dying of embarrassment during that spiel, you know. Boys love has much hotter confessions.'' The corners of Nina's lips curled into a smile at the sight of her friend's astonished and pinked face. She wiped a stray tear away from her friend's cheek. ''Honestly, no sex, all appeal.''

The merc could only flap her mouth about, conflicting emotions from the surprise of forgiveness, the irritation of the insult to girls love, and the heat of the soft hand upon her face left her mind frantically searching for a reaction. In the end, Soleil chose to laugh at the absurdity, her uncharacteristic giggles filling the room as her friend became infected by the mirth.

''H-How embarrassing, Soleil, hehe! Do you not remember how Chrom so boldly and passionately confessed his love to Gaius upon the battlefield in 'Brokeback Ylisse'? Take tips, girl lover!''

''Pffft, what, what kind of way is that to profess your burning love to another?! Recall how lady Jill so smoothly slid a ring onto her lover's finger underneath a moonlit night in 'The Two Taboos'? Get some standards, boy lover!'' The two found refuge from the awkwardness of the situation by simply laughing the mood away, neither caring how silly their words sounded nor how close they stuck together.

''Hehe...Thanks for not making a big deal of what happened earlier, Nina.'' Soleil eventually spoke. Her posture still remained rather sheepish. ''Y-You just kinda looked really pretty in the heat of the moment...''

Nina laughed the compliment off, even though her body began to flush at the words. ''Jeez, you think I'd hate you for who you are when you sit and listen to my boys love? I was just a tad, err, unprepared for it, was all. Hmph, mostly unprepared for how dull my first confession was.'' the thief teased.

''Hehe, well, even if you claimed it was not erotic enough for you, your expression did not deny that I looked very attractive and my words very passionate, yes?'' the merc rebutted, mischief abruptly glistening within pools of umber. ''Could you really look into these eyes and tell me that your heart did not skip a beat, oh Nina, my smut-loving dove?''

Sadly, she could not, as the traitorous thumping echoed through her chest the moment she caught sight of her friend's charismatic lashes. ''Don't push your luck, smoothtalker.'' she muttered, eyes looking elsewhere. With a quick glance about the tent, she could tell that night was approaching, indicated by the dull violet light filtering through the fabric walls. ''Ahh, but it might be time for me to go, Soleil. We're marching tomorrow, aren't we?''

Soleil's face dimmed slightly as she confirmed the state of the situation. Though there was just as much bickering, they didn't get through as many books as they usually did in their sessions. Girls love had also taken significantly more insults than boys love today and a woman of her devotion would not be bested so easily.

''Hey, what do you say to one more story, Nina! You haven't let me recover my honour as a defender of pure love!'' Her eyes twinkled with childlike excitement. ''Just a little longer, please?''

Nina weighted her options. If the mood was right, just one story could take an entire night of bickering in their experience, but an odd part of her didn't feel ready to say good night to Soleil just yet. ''...Alright, but if there's anything as lame as the stunt you just pulled, we're reading the entire 'Lusty Butler' trilogy next time.'' One more story couldn't hurt.

''Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.'' Soleil laughed, before quickly skimming through her stories and picking out a short smut novel. The cover depicted a rather well-toned girl straddling her redhead friend as they lay half-naked on the floor.

The two had already read part of this particular story together. The mercenary had significantly less of these kinds of books than her friend did, so Soleil would often have to re-read some of the girl love books. Nina recalled this one was about a tomboy knight and her bratty lover (who bore an uncanny resemblance to lady Selena) as they got frisky in bed.

''You say girls love isn't erotic enough? Get ready to be proven wrong in the most seductive way possible!'' A giddy smile on her face, Soleil hastily lit a candle before, once again, plopping her friend onto the ground and spreading open the book before them. To Nina's surprise, the merc also slung an arm around her shoulders in a criminally smooth and casual manner. Only her friend would be bold enough to wrap her arm around someone they just accidentally confessed their love to.

''I-I better need a cold shower after this, Soleil.'' she huffed, hoping Soleil wouldn't notice as she sunk a little deeper into the welcoming hold.

''You're going to need a blizzard to the loins after this tale, my sweet.'' she charmed, a bit too comfortably as her lips began to breathe life into the story, her companion already starting to heat up.

'' _The blanket of night was settling quick in the Shepards' camp, one cool summer evening. After a particularly long day of slaying Risen, the soldiers were eager to make the most of their downtime. Some were content reading a good tome, others found comfort in a night out in town. Two notable Shepards, however, decided to release their steam in the most powerful and pleasurable of ways: through each others' hot, sweaty, and oh-so needy bodies._ ''

Nina shivered as she felt the last line much too close to her ear, sharply flinching as waves of Soleil's hot and lusty voice transmitted pure desire into her body along the desert-bronze expanses of her sensitive neck. The voice made her much too aware of their proximately and the skin-to-oh-so-lovely-skin contact between Soleil's bare arm and her own.

Slowly, her eyes moved almost painfully to meet Soleil's own, inching upwards to catch a teasing smirk and the long eyelashes of one umber eye slowly snap downwards in a flirty wink. Nina's body began to ignite as the arm around her shoulder felt much heavier. Her frayed mind failed to process what that wink possibly could have meant to her.

When it became apparent that thief was at a loss of words, the storyteller gave a light snicker before continuing on with the tale, a fair bit more confidence as she strived to sway her friend.

'' _In the camp armoury, a rather queer sight could be discovered. It seemed that dozens of weapons still lie, dirty and scattered, when they were supposed to have been cleaned so very long ago. How could this have been the case?_ ''

Senses both alert and disordered, Nina nearly screamed when she felt Soleil's mouth once again find its way near the lobes of her ear, breath just as hot, if not hotter, than before.

''Well, Nina, do you know why the weapons weren't polished?'' the womanizer sung in a childlike voice. Nina was confused at how such an innocent voice could, at the same time, sound so dirty and perverted.

''W-W...Why... is that?'' the thief horsely asked, voice laced with both apprehension and strain. She wasn't sure whether it was the candle-lit mood, or the touchy-feely conversation the two had shared earlier, hell, maybe it really was the book, but Nina felt astonishingly more enthralled and aroused now than during any other of their sessions. The defiant voice within her head seemed to be suppressed by the erotic heat that emanated from her friend's touch.

A low chuckle was all that met the thief's stuttering response. She felt Soleil's body press ever closer to her own and the push of the mercenary's modest breasts rub against her arm. A husky response finally reached the shuddering woman's ear, lips just barely grazing her skin.

''That's because the people in charge of cleaning were too busy fucking each other senseless to care.''

A pitiful whine trickled out of Nina's mouth and steam sizzled out of every pore. While some of her dirtier novels made use of such crass language, she had never heard Soleil speak words so... forbidden in her girl love novels. To hear the vulgar utterance from such charming lips as Soleil's made her cheeks flare and thighs burn.

As the thief struggled to regain a shred of her composure, Soleil watched intently at her would-be victim, interest and nervousness well hidden underneath her usual, if not a touch more erotic, ladykilling smile.

'Nina is so cute like this... and attractive.' the merc observed, a hidden urge slowly rising in her groin. The lightest of blushes tickled her features as she became aware of the urge. Swiftly covering the cracks in her composure, Soleil silently repressed the heat inside her before prying her eyes off her friend's enticing form and back into the book. 'E-Enough teasing her, Soleil. I should finish the story before any more of my heart's yearnings reveal themselves today... Oh, this is the part where...'

As Nina's breathing returned to proper levels, her flighty ears caught wind of Soleil's voice ringing out once again, lacking in tease, but just as thick with erotism as before.

'' _A heavy slam resonated through the armoury as Kjelle slammed the smaller mercenary to the ground, hardened legs locking forcibly around curvy thighs as the knight forced a sloppy kiss upon her lover. ''Well, looks like we're finally going to see if I can handle little, horny Severa for an hour, aren't we.'' the general teased, her rough thumb wiping the remnants of drool from the smaller girl's lips. ''Hope you can keep track of time through all your... m-mind-_...''

Through the fog of libido, Nina could just barely make out the sharp hitching of the storyteller's voice, now plagued by apprehension and quivering.

'' '' _ha...m-mi...mind-blowing orgasms.''...Kjelle breathed, her voice... painful with longing_.'' Soleil's own voice shook between pants and light moans.

Nina recognized the tone dripping from her friend's voice. It was the all too familiar enraptured haze that they both got when a book completely seized their attention. Despite how much this usually got on her nerves, here Nina breathed a shuddering sigh of relief.

'G-Good. Now Soleil is too occupied to do such... unplea... unenjoy... uncalled for things to me!' The mere intensity of the thought seemed to rob her breath. Still, the heat razing her body refused to dim and she had been having trouble calming her restless fingers from drifting southward.

'Damn it, hurry up! Finish your stupid, t-totally boring story so I ca- HIIIII!'

Once again, the thief's breath was taken straight from her lungs as she felt a very strong, yet gentle hand find its way onto her upper thigh, fingers lightly squeezing the fat just beside her most sensitive place.

''H-Haahh! S-Sol...Mmm, pah!...'' She said no words, only shameful sounds of pleasure as the hand caressed and explored the canvas of Nina's tanned thigh, the pinky much too often dipping close enough to her slit to graze it. The sheer pleasure of the incredibly light touch drove her shockingly close to the edge.

Over and over, the hand followed the exact same movements every cycle, yet Nina never was able to prepare for the teasing of her maidenhood at the end of each rotation. Her glistening, starved eyes would watch in half horror, half desire, as Soleil's calloused hand ran the length of her thigh, fingers dancing, before stopping just shy of the knee to give her a needy squeeze. Keeping the pressure from the grip, the hand would then retreat along the inner portion of her thigh, where the tip of the pinky would always meet the tip of Nina's bud in an almost chase touch, before the hand swiftly returned to begin the agonizing cycle anew.

She lost track of time for a short while. All she could feel within that confusing, crazed amount of time was the rough massage of her left thigh, being brought to the edge and pitifully back time after time, and the burning of stars before her eyes as the world seemed to melt around her. The sweat upon her skin, the rough callouses of Soleil's hand, the sticky drool running down her chin, they all seemed so vivid and strong in her daze.

When see was finally able to see force some activity into her waking senses, she noticed Soleil had been reading aloud for the majority of her experience, however long that may have been.

''...  _''Your reactions are so cute, Severa.'' the knight teased as her hands poured wave after wave of ecstasy into the redhead's legs. ''I want you to be mine and only mine, so_... s-so, so bad...''

Soleil's skin was flush to the point of being unhealthy and her eyes were glazed in a delusion the flowed alongside the story. Her hips were gyrating in a similar manner to what she had done during the other story, but the wetness at her spot was noticeably damper.

'Idiot... doesn't even...know she's doing this to me... I-I should tell dad, and have him throw her into prison forever... _O-Oh, gods...'_

While the debate between pleasure and dignity played out in Nina's head, the cause of her problems remained blissfully unaware of what her body was doing as her mind was held captive by the story.

'' '' _Gawds, stop your teasing, you oaf! Just, just do it! Do me! I want it, Kjelle, I want you!'' The girl's cries were consumed by hunger and sex. In that moment, the entire realm could have been waist-high in Risen for all she cared. Nothing else mattered, she cared nor wanted anything else. All she wanted, oh so desperately needed, was the presence and touch of her... lover._ ''

A sorrowful tingling ran through the mercenary's body, equal parts between her legs and within her heart. How she wished someone would need her with the same love and lust. How she wished for someone to call out her name in the darkness, lips wild as they made savage love between the covers, and hands tender as they fell asleep in each others' arms.

She felt like lady Severa in this heat. She cared for no one else, needed nothing else. She wanted to love. She wanted to lust. She wanted the taste the nectar from the deepest corners of her lover's sanctuary, she wanted to see the trust and adoration in their eyes that would allow her to preform such intimate feats, she wanted to strip the knots from her damn braids and see all that beautiful, enchanting, silver hair drip wet with-

'No, stop right there, my naive heart.' The vault to her desires seemed to have been disastrously faulty today.

'I respect her as much as I wish to best her. Her wings are of the most beautiful and fragile of any butterfly I have seen, and she needs my friendship more than I need her lust! There's no way I could do that to my precious Nina, no chance that I would ev-...'

''...hah!...leil...ahh!''

''...ver...eh?''

The tortured moaning was the first thing that alerted Soleil that something was wrong. She allowed lady Severa and Kjelle a moment's rest as she removed herself from the book and searched for the strength to move her muscles. Slowly her eyes blinked through the consuming haze, only to nearly rip themselves out of their sockets when they met the expression and proximately of Nina's face.

Her eyes were half-lidded and unfocused, the normally lustrous teal dimmed by a sultry mist. The breath that heaved right in Soleil's face was so hot and heavy, half the time a deprived moan, the other half either the former or latter syllable of Soleil's name. She felt a horrid thorn impale itself into her thumping heart.

'...Oh no. Please, please, please don't tell me.'

She looked downwards. Her hand. On Nina's thigh. The thick sweat between the two. The terrifying wetness that covered her pinky. She messed up.

The thief in question, both relieved and annoyed that the hand on her thigh was frozen still, gradually became mindful of the shift in atmosphere. The arm around her shoulders not longer felt hot and comforting, but shaky and uninviting. Focusing her eyes, the silver pools that met her reflected a surface Nina had never seen, nor wished to see.

Seized open with indescribable fear. Tears glistening with regret. They no longer spoke of a fantasy that invoked lust and charm, but of a unrepairable nightmare that could not be awoken from.

Nina immediately saw what the fear crippling her friend's face was born from. Guilt. Guilt from touching your dear friend. Guilt from knowing you betrayed their trust and the fear that came with believing that they'll never forgiven you. It didn't fit her pretty visage.

''Nina...s-sor...I'm...''

So pitiful. So lost. The unsung words contained within Soleil's tone almost brought tears to her eye, her heart threatened to split in twine. Yet, should she feel pity? One who commits non-consensual assault deserves none. Should she feel love? To look upon one who the heart does not yearn, there should be none. Should she feel arousal? Before someone unfetching, after a touch the receiver does not approve of, her core should be dry.

Yet, Nina felt them all.

Her hands went to her braids, the knots breaking like a dam as her fingers allowed the silver waterfall of her locks to rush down her shoulders. She immediately straddled Soleil, the merc's guilt shamelessly forgotten as her eyes drank in streams of cool steel and the details of the face that was now pressed against her own. Soleil could not read those clouded eyes, nor did she care to in presence of Nina so close and with her hair cascading upon her face. She looked every bit as stunning as in her fantasies.

''W-Wha-''

''Idiot.'' The breath was sharp and rough against Soleil's ear, sex merged with anger as it massaged the canals of her ear. ''This story is the closest you've ever gotten me to enjoy girls love.''

Soleil heard a deliciously oppressed squeak trickle into her ear, feeling the thighs around her own press agonizingly closer and the fingers upon her shoulders squeeze hard enough to draw blood. Her mind was still reeling from her actions, but the relighted tension on Soleil's desire was so strong, so loud. And Nina just looked so dazzling.

The thief in question was also teetering off the edge of her self-control, underwear completely drenched in her lust. Her breath fell upon her friend's ear to deliver one last message, one last demand.

''So you're going to finish your damn story, you're going to show me just how erotic girls love can be, and even if you still have any hesitations in that stupid little head of yours...''

She moved her head back, both their pining eyes seeing the others' naked lust for the first time.

''...you're going to be too busy fucking me senseless to care.''

Soleil's last bastion of restraint was annihilated. Like a conquerer upon the battlefield, she seized the damned mouth that haunted her dreams once and for all. Their lips clashed together, propelled by the sheer desire for one another's tongue. It was a messy, unexperienced kiss, instinct dominate over technique, yet it was exactly what the two yearned for. Tension made way to release, caution to gluttony, angst to mind-blowing pleasure.

Soleil continued to take the lead, shoving the thief down to the floor. Bobbing her drool-strained face up, she was just barely able search the teal eyes below her for consent, body trembling like her life depended on the answer. Nina reacted by raising her lap and gently grinding their buds together, strings of arousal hanging between their fabric as sultry moans were sang from both parties.

''Ahh...come.''

Nina's maidenhood quivered as she saw, smelt, the primal urge thunder through brown eyes. Her body tensed and Soleil came crashing down, hands within her shirt, hips thrusting into her being, mouth close to her ear. Yet, before the motions could steal her purity away, Nina heard a few tender words find their way out of the lustful haze and float softly into her mind.

''Please, tell me if it hurts.''

She, too, felt a brief respite from the fire in her loins. A gentle smile broke on her lips as she held the caring words close before locking them away. Now was not the time for innocence. Nina's response swam through dark grey locks.

''No. I will only tell you if I don't like it...''

The vibrations through the arms that held her announced the violent return of Soleil's libido. The breath that succeeded her words burned so much brighter, the touch of skin upon hers felt more musky, more deliberate.

''... _Kjelle's tongue begged to taste Severa's exposed neck, warm saliva bubbling from just the thought_...''

Nina heard the passionate words too late, turning around just to see lust-driven eyes meet her. They silently whispered sultry promises that reignited her flame before disappearing into her neck.

The unnaturally hot tongue that surged up and down the shaft of her neck stole the energy from her being. It ran wild, primal, animalistic. Soleil's desperate moans caressed her neck just as strongly as her tongue did, so wanting, so rough.

A burning horizon blazed across Nina's eyes, vibrant and consuming. Each time she tried to get a sentence out, the words would be consumed mid-formation by the ravenous tongue, only sparing a weak syllable or two to ooze weakly out of her mouth.

''Nggh, ha...'' Her mouth dripped with ten shades of lust, saliva seeping so readily. Dirty thoughts became enraptured by the fact that the few rivers of spit that drooled onto her neck were quickly licked up by Soleil's tongue. To have her friend so desperately and shamelessly lick and shallow her hot saliva. It filled her with head with disgust just as much as it filled the space between her legs with need.

'' _Ha... Severa's skin tasted like the richest of pastries,_ ah _, her sweat the sweetest of honey. Like a locust before a crop,_ ah _, Kjelle's appetite was unending, not leaving a single flower unplucked._ ''

Soleil gave one last sloppy lick, from the crevasse of Nina's collarbone to the tip of her drool-soaked chin, ending with a teasing bite of her lover's bottom lip. Panting with thirst, Nina stuck out her tongue in offering, which was quickly taken by a tongue equally hot and needy. The two appendages danced in the open, humid air with curiosity and passion, finding release in exploring every bit of the other's sticky surface. Base moans of desire were the orchestra to the dance and coats of hot drool were their attire. Soleil's taste was indescribable mixed with her own.

The intimate waltz eventually ended for Nina when her tongue's partner suddenly left. The breath-taking bandit, now coated in a thick layer of her saliva, retraced its path back down her neck. Her body, too entranced by the lovely tongue, failed to register the unbuttoning of her blouse until Soleil was savouring the patch of skin where the third button should have covered, with hungry arms trailing ever lower.

'' _The sweet moans, every bit as delicious as her body, only increased the knight's hunger. Faced with Severa's lovely breasts, those hardening tips just begging to be suckled, Kjelle ripped the bindings away,..._ ''

True to the story, Soleil did exactly that, the protective cloth around the thief's chest torn to shreds. Nina's back arched and her voice hitched as lecherous hands quickly pounced upon her perky breasts, the rough palms rising and falling against her pillows like the ocean tide against a cliff.

'' _...whispered to her skin, aaaaaand..._ '' Soleil stuck out her tongue and let a stream of drool drip down her lover's cleavage, those glazed eyes taking one last, mischievous look upwards.

'' _...ravished her._ ''

The mercenary was upon her instantly. Her head flew backwards as Soleil's dripping mouth claimed her left breast and sucked feverishly while a calloused hand assaulted her right. The hot vacuum pulled so thirstily upon her bosom. She would feel cracked lips pursing and squeezing as if to draw milk, while the tongue flickered and circled around her hard nipple. Hard teeth would even come down to nibble harshly upon her skin, making marks that claimed the flesh as her own. Nina was humiliated at how horrifying delightful the sharp pain would feel, her fingernails digging into the floor.

Even though her chest wasn't very big, the way Soleil's hands and mouth scoured and explored every inch of the bronzed plains made the sensations feel so grand upon Nina's nerves. Every little goosebump, every minor scar from battle, the mercenary made her aware of it all. Her body felt like a hill and Soleil's touch the grass that covered it.

Eventually, the mouth lifted from Nina's breast, small trails of saliva clinging from Soleil's tongue to her nipple. She smeared the sticky strands across her fingers before the merc's thumbs each pressed upon her partners' nubs and began artfully circling the rock-hard tips. Nina was forced to put a hand against her mouth in order to keep from waking the entire camp with her lust-crazed moans.

''Well, lady Severa, you certainly seem to be enjoying yourself.'' Soleil purred, eyes admiring the fruits of her labour as rough digits flickered and teased at the reddening playthings within their grasp.

'Lady Severa', hissed through her teeth. The teasing and banter in her smut seemed so much more erotic on paper. Now that she was on the receiving end, she found it quite annoying. Perhaps the irritation just came naturally with that stupid smile of Soleil's.

''Haa...La-Lady Severa thinks lady Kjelle should shut the hell up and, hhgg, put that damn mouth to better use.''

''...As you wish.''

With a parting caress, the hands upon her breasts disappeared and began to slide downwards. Too impatient for even a moment's tease, greedy digits raced madly down the amber plains and drove straight into Nina's cotton pants. The thief's legs reflexively clenched at the completely unwarned invasion.

''H-Hey! Not so fa-''

Her voice was instantly seized by hot lips once more. The tongue within moved with a purpose this time, no longer a mindless slave to lust. It pulled her in, swept across teeth and gum. It sung to her, primal movements whispering sweet nothings as it stole her voice, thoughts, and saliva. Before Soleil's tongue, the world outside of their mouths became nothing but a spit-stained haze for Nina, the sensations upon her sensitive skin the only indication.

She felt Soleil's touch trailing down unopposed as they paraded across her legs, eventually forming a hard grip upon her rear. She felt the sudden weightlessness of being thrusted into the air and the slight pain of crashing back down, the rough sensation of wood beneath her.

Finally, she felt the savage tongue leave her mouth, vision and mind making their feeble return to the waking world with the whispers of Soleil's tongue still on her own.

'' _Lady Severa...''_

A head of grey dipped downwards.

'' _...the horny mercenary felt...''_

Warm hands easily parted her legs.

'' _...release.''_

Nina saw stars. Sitting upon a smut-covered desk, pants halfway across the room and with Soleil between her legs, Nina felt the pleasure that she once could only witness from within her books. Too impatient to even remove her panties, Soleil drove her mouth straight onto the surface of Nina's lower lips. The motions were so simple, yet so amazing, those thirsty lips pressed so tightly, fit so perfectly against her own.

She felt every nerve in her body seize up as Soleil sought to drain every bit of juice from her folds and her tongue so viciously twirl and lick her tip. Even behind the thin veil of fabric, Nina's core gushed and begged faster than her heartbeat underneath the salacious kisses. When Soleil's mouth eventually searched for air, countless strands of drool and juices were hanging between them.

''mmm, pah. _Kjelle allowed herself to drown in the dripping tributary of her lover's body..._ ''

Only to take a few ragged pants and fall upon her again. Over and over, Soleil would suck and slobber between her thighs, rise up to take just enough air to retain conscious, before speaking a line out of the book and returning to her feast.

''pah,  _The pain within her lungs nothing compared to the thick, sultry taste of Severa's juices._ ''

Down. Such unbearable heat. Up.

''pah,  _The two had no thoughts, only need_.''

Down. She couldn't tell if the liquid running down her thigh was her own. Up.

''pah, hah,  _Kjelle needed more, infinitely more of her lover's sweet nectar_.''

Down. Her moans slipped free like sand past fingers. Up.

''pah, haah,  _Severa just needed that tongue to keep moving._ ''

Down. Down. Down. Soleil's head bobbed between her legs with such passion, her brown, seedy eyes begging for her captive to watch. Nina wanted to dash her gaze away, hide her face behind her hands, yet she could not escape the hold of the umber jewels. Part of her got off on having her best friend see her so exposed, while another was afraid Soleil would disappear the moment she lost sight of those glistening eyes.

But, for all the amazing pleasure she felt, Nina still felt vastly unsatisfied. The incredibly thin layer separating Soleil's tongue and her netherlips felt like the distance from the ground to the sky. She needed more, she needed Soleil inside her, and she was certain Soleil did too.

This was evident but the mercenary's increasingly desperate motions, her tongue pressing harder against the cloth and mouth mad with insatiable thirst. Despite the efforts to hide it, Nina was very aware that Soleil was shamelessly, and aggressively, grinding her own spot upon the spine of a discarded book beneath her, the two women on the cover drenched in Soleil's lust.

Nina didn't feel like spelling it out for her lover. She brought her hips away from the ravenous mouth and swiped the fabric of her underwear to one side, modesty thrown to the wind.

''Go! G-Go inside! I want it! I-I want you!''

Where Nina expected arousal, the eyes of her lover shone a very different light. A raw wonderment, surprise, and soon a brilliant glow of pure accomplishment and adoration. It brought a tingling to her chest, despite how goofy her friend looked, an expression of smitten innocence while lust dripped from her chin and her hips gyrated against a book.

Nina allowed a small chuckle to break through her libido, body fluttering as she heard Soleil do the same. The small moments of romance in-between intimacy seemed so much less cheek-burningly embarrassing in her books.

''Hehe,  _''Your wish is my command,_  my love. _''_  ''

Slowly, yet surely, she felt Soleil's middle and index finger dip themselves into her folds. Nina grit her teeth. While she had touched herself before, the much more calloused surface of Soleil's fingers, as well as the foreign, unpredictable ways in which they moved, made the entrance somewhat painful. But she wouldn't be one to eat her words. Expecting the worried look Soleil was giving, Nina silently mouthed her approval before slowly locking her legs around the merc's shoulders.

Soleil took a brief scan of her lover's face. Eventually nodding, Soleil slowly pulled the two digits out and let a hot glob of spit slip and coat her fingers,

'' _And Severa lost herself_.''

Before swiftly jamming them back in. True to the story, Nina screamed in bliss as the pain she felt so quickly morphed into ecstasy. The slow, apprehensive motions were no more. Soleil's ravenous fingers pumped madly in and out of her entrance, each push causing her sides to clamp down harder and harder. The pleasure somehow eclipsed Soleil's earlier licking, so much more forceful, wild. Her entire body begged as Soleil filled her over and over, wet digits squirming and pressing upon the deepest corners of her cavern while a tongue roughly rolled, spun, and bit her bud.

Moans, pleads, and profanity bubbled past her mouth uncontrollably as her body trashed and rocked the desk beneath. She severely hoped no one was passing Soleil's tent tonight. Sweet cries of mercy, demands and curses alike, the embarrassment that flowed from her mouth couldn't be found in even her most degenerate of erotica, and worst, the thought that someone might hear Soleil so viscously making love to her was starting to greatly turn her on.

Her hips began to buckle on their own, thighs violently thrusting forwards in a desperate effort to get those fingers deeper into her body. Soleil's hips were also lost to pleasure, grinding herself so thirstily against the book beneath her that Nina could hear the wet sounds of the mercenary's thighs slamming against the cover.

'' _Kj_ eil's fa- _fingers_ , gah,  _dug so_ g-good  _in her,_ mmmph _._ '' The lines come out of her lapdog's mouth were breathy and diluted, the charismatic air to Soleil's voice lost in seas of arousal. The tongue that lapped at her centre numbly slathered drool from her bud to her thighs, the fingers that so furiously throttled in and out of her were becoming more frantic, crazed motions bringing an wondrous combination of pain and pleasure. A consuming brightness began to steal her vision as she was brought to the edge of release.

Nina's legs seized and wrapped madly around Soleil's head. If she didn't reach her climax, Nina was sure she would never enjoy life again.

She made certain Soleil could see the need for release in her eyes, legs forcing that brown gaze upwards as an outstretched tongue demonstrated her passion.

''Show me how good girls love can be! Make me cum!'' The agony of countless lust-consumed nights and sessions of sexual tension between the two roared out of the thief's mouth. She wanted Soleil's and only Soleil's fingers to pound into her folds until her mind was no more. She wanted to see oceans of her lust to come free and drench that stupid face of hers. She needed all of Soleil.

The loud moan from between her thighs told Nina that her lover knew of her upcoming climax, as well as her own. Easily breaking through the hold of Nina's legs, Soleil shot up like and arrow and clammed her dripping lips over the thief's own while her fingers pumped at a speed that would put trueblade to shame.

Depravity and carnal desire swam through Nina's mind as her own fluids were thrusted around her mouth and down her chin. Where she should have been repulsed, the sweaty, taboo tang of her juices instead brought her closer to the edge as she generously accepted the product of her own loins, taken directly from the tongue of the person that had two fingers deep inside her. The sloppy mashing of the juices with both of their saliva brought a thick, sticky foam to dribble between their faces, Nina's breasts and stomach glistening with its sheen.

Bronzed legs wrapped around Soleil's back, even harder than before, while Nina's fingers shot into Soleil's pants. The greedy moans that rang into her mouth the moment her own fingers dipped into Soleil's ridiculously wet centre felt divine as it resonated through their bodies.

Fingernails draw blood, tongues became lost in desperation, fingers dug impossibly deep. Both of the women broke and screamed madly into the other's ear as their fingers simultaneously hit home and brought a brilliant climax to both their bodies.

Nina felt like she was flying. Her being shook with indescribable ecstasy as beautiful, wet release poured from her core and mingled with Soleil own.

It continued for what felt like a blissful eternity before she slowly came down, the heaving, flush body of her lover still tightly embracing her own. They laid there, minds still recovering upon the sticky desk as the proof of their climax dribbled down wood.

Nina's body felt ten times heavier as the last remnants of lust began to trickle out and exhaustion settle in. She was about to drift of to sleep before an breathless, yet serene voice whispered gently into her ear.

'' _And...And Kjelle held the beautiful Severa close as they both recovered from their climax, bodies lovingly intertwined. As her breath returned, light words voiced the delight fluttering in her chest while the knight's touch wadded through a sea of scarlet._ '' Nina felt hands trail through her locks. She couldn't help but to notice the voice sounding oddly different from before.

'' '' _You are so gorgeous, even more so when wrapped in my arms. Please, let me stay by your side forever,''_  '' A throbbing heat prickled at her chest when she felt a chaste kiss plant itself on her cheek. _'' ''I love you,_ Nina _.''_ ''

She wanted to say something, something that had been locked inside her lonely heart for so long. But the night had taken a grave toll on the thief's body. Her words died in her throat as heavy eyelids began to shut themselves. She didn't even get a chance to kiss her back.

 

 

By the time Nina awoke, sunlight was filtering into the tent, it's lazy glow swimming through the morning air. She was dimly aware that she was on a bed. Groggy and sore, she tried to shield her tender eyes from the brightness, only to immediately feel regret as an aching pain thundered through her muscles.

''Owowow... maaan, I can't feel my legs...''

''That good, huh?''

The thief jumped at the flirty voice, hissing as she felt a new wave of pain wash over her body. With a whimper, her tired eyelids fluttered open to reveal a dashing grey-haired woman, freshly clothed and smiling as she offered a steaming cup of tea in her hands.

''S-Soleil!'' Nina chirped. Luckily, a steady arm calmed her down before anymore damage could be done to her sore body.

''Relax, relax.'' the mercenary hushed. A soothing tone brought peace to her friend's frayed nerves as she gently placed the cup Nina's hands. ''Just drink this for now. It'll help you get your energy back.''

Nina wanted to protest, but the aroma of the piping tea seemed too enticing to her fatigued body. Slowly, she nodded and brought the cup to her mouth. The drink was still rather hot and slightly burned at her tongue, but the warmth that cascaded through her veins managed keep her peace. Her lips popped from the ceramic with a sigh.

''Not bad, eh?'' Soleil smiled, her hand still on Nina's shoulder. ''Midoriko says it's a special brew that comes from Hoshido, jasmine or something.''

The taste was aromatic and sank into every bit of her mouth. It was pleasant, if not filling to the tired woman. ''Mm, yeah, it's sweet. Midoriko made it?'' The thief snickered. ''And here I thought you were actually able to brew something other than that sissy tea you use to pick up girls.''

Soleil scoffed, offence mingled with playfulness. ''You insult my lovely Earl Grey? Such refined tastes could only be held by girl lovers such as myself! Much better than that nasty black tea you drink when reading boys love.''

They laughed, like they usually did, when their conversations took a weird turn in order to justify their passions. For a carefree minute, light-hearted insults filled the tent before they gently descended into a warm silence, Soleil's back against Nina's shoulder, as they watched specks of dust float by in the sunlight. The thief watched as a couple of those specks disappeared into Soleil's messy hair.

''...I love you too, Soleil.''

The words she wanted to say from last night rushed out of mouth before her mind could process it. Soleil's whispers and the full realization of what happened between the two hit her all at once. They had sex. Nina had sex with her best friend. The two had wild, passionate, mind-blowing orgasm sex that was leagues greater than anything she read about in her books. And Soleil said that she loved her.

The mercenary in question rustled and straightened her back at the same time when she heard those words, a hand unsuccessfully trying to cover a tomato red blush upon her cheeks. It seemed like she had been expecting the confession, but was woefully unprepared for it.

''N-Not so suddenly! I-I at least had some foreplay when I said it. You boy lovers need to learn how to set a mood!''

While Soleil tried to brush the words off, the hard, meaningful glare reflected in the feisty thief's eyes was not one to be taken lightly. She eventually let out an accepting sigh before calloused fingertips glazed the surface of her friend's hands. The faint sensations felt so vividly warm and comforting.

''Thank you, Nina. Those words make me very happy, truly.''

Yet her expression betrayed her words. The smile upon Soleil's face seemed more bittersweet than happy, her touch almost afraid of Nina's skin.

''You... You don't look very happy, Soleil.'' A piecing cold seized her heart as a morbid possibility entered her mind and quickly to her tongue. ''I-Is your love for me merely physical?''

The fire that erupted in her friend's eyes said otherwise. Nina felt such an overwhelming relief when Soleil glared at her disbelief and offence, heavy hands fierce around her shoulders.

''NEVER! How could you-... I would give my life for you, Nina! Do not think that is just for some fleeting pleasure!'' Tiny droplets pricked at the mercenary's eyes. ''Please, don't assume I'm that sort of person.''

Nina kissed the somber girl on the cheek, just as Soleil had done to her last night. She gave a comforting, apologetic smile as those hands around her shoulder were brought to her own. ''Then please, tell me why you look so sad.''

The flame dimmed from Soleil's eyes at the contact, the girl quickly wiping away the weakness from her eyes. Her body language was uncharacteristically frightful and apprehensive. ''I want to know... are you really okay with me? Do you truly wish to love me, even though I'm another woman?''

Nina almost laughed out loud. She didn't believe her ears. ''You of all people are saying that, she who hits on every pretty girl she sees?! That doesn't sound like something my rival in pure love would say!''

The blush returned to the mercenary's face. She herself felt strange saying it. ''I know, I know! The dragon of irony is probably turning over in his sleep right about now.'' Her voice fumbled. ''I-It's just, I know how to get a girl to swoon, I know how to make a date in town go just right, I know how to get some thoughtless kiss on the cheek.''

Soleil hid her face within the still unbraided forest of Nina's hair. The thief could feel the warmth of the mercenary's face as flighty fingers trended through strands of silver.

''Commitments, how to ask a girl to spend the rest of her life with me, how to give her the same stability as a man can. Those I don't know, Nina.''

Soleil pulled her face away, giving Nina the same bittersweet smile as she ran a finger down her cheek. ''I like spending time with you. I like ditching training to go out in town with you, I like talking about our passions. Hell, I wouldn't give up our arguments for anything in the world!'' A part of Nina felt like that was the most romantic thing she had ever heard. ''Just that casual contact when we read some trashy novel in my bed makes me worlds more fulfilled than anything some pretty stranger could ever give.''

A mirthless chuckle escaped from the merc's lips. Her eyes seemed both calm and frightened as they pierced Nina's soul. ''I don't want to lose that if we have a falling out, if my stupid feelings takes you away from me for good.''

Nina felt the finger ruefully disappear from her cheek, whispers of heat not wanting to leave. She looked at her friend, the bravado and smirk she had learned to both hate and love replaced with an ugly melancholy. The words had made her heart race, her stomach curl. They were beautiful, tragic, maddening,...

''...hah, lame.''

''!...W-Wha-'' She was expecting something more heartfelt there.

Nina grabbed a fistful of grey, gave Soleil a glare equal parts annoyed and amused, before pushing their lips together in a soft embrace. It was chaste and lasted but a few seconds, but Soleil felt the stress, along with her cheeks, melt away in the hold of those tender lips. They ended with a pop, Soleil flushed and confused as she brought a hand to her moist lips. Playful fingers twirled the mercenary's hair.

''The Soleil I know doesn't think of the consequences of her stupidity, she just acts. Remember when you ran three leagues to some mountain to get flowers for a random village maiden? You couldn't walk for a week and only got a smile and a hug, but you still grinned at me like an idiot, as if you would do it all over again.''

Nina couldn't hold in her bubbly laughter as her friend shirked away in embarrassment, cupping her face to make sure they were eye to eye. She found Soleil so cute when nervous.

''The Soleil I love wouldn't abandon something she feels so passionately about just because of the risk of failing. Keep me yours with the same passion as you defend girls love and protect your comrades on the battlefield. Show me that your stupid face is the only one I'll ever love and don't believe for a second that I'll ever give up on what we have now.''

It looked like it was Soleil's turn to be at a loss of words. She simply stared back innocently, mouth agape.

''...Nina...!'' before the sun reflected brilliantly upon her face.

The happiness that bloomed on Soleil's face was something out of a fairytale. It was just like the face she made last night, one of hope, astonishment, fulfillment. It made her fall for her all over again. Nina let out a giggle as Soleil huffed and wrapped her in a thigh squeeze, squealing as she felt the doubts disappear from her lover's body.

''Maaan, that was cheesiest thing I've ever said!'' the thief grinned, flicking Soleil's face. ''Your lame girls love books are getting to me.''

''Hey now, you can't say that after all the times you moaned into my mouth last night.'' the merc teased, laughing as she repelled Nina's angry assault. Her eyes then lowered, snatching twin fists before they could strike her in a soft hold. ''But thank you. I needed someone to tell me those words so badly.''

Nina found her arms pinned as Soleil pressed her body flush against hers. When the embrace ended, she could only see adoration reflected in her friend's beautiful, brown eyes.

''I'm glad that you were the one I fell for, Nina.''

Nina swooned hard as those lady-killing eyes poured her heart out. She tried and failed to hide her red-hot blush, the playful expression above getting closer. ''Alright already! Just confess, you idiot! I have books to read you know!''

Soleil continued to laugh as she slowly nodded, taking a minute to savour her lover's face. Finally, with a dramatic clearing of her throat and a dapper fluttering of her eyelashes, Soleil took Nina's hand, brought it to her mouth and kissed it, before a strong, determined voice rang out.

''Nina, I love you like the dawn and dusk, and I want you to spend the rest of your life with me.''

''I acce-''

A gentle finger silenced Nina's lips. ''On two conditions.''

Nina groaned as Soleil snickered at her reaction. She hoped Soleil would confess before the war was over.

''First, you must admit that girls love is indeed a beautiful, passionate, and very,  _very_  sexy thing,''

''You want to divorce already?''

The two rang out with laughter, their posture suddenly crumpling. Even during a conversation such as this, laughing and teasing each other was the most natural thing in the world.

''A-Ahem, and second,'' Soleil's lips caressed her hand again, voice strong yet tender. ''you have to promise me that if, by some divine intervention, our love doesn't work out, that in fifty years from now, we can still sit down and laugh like this, as the best of friends.''

Nina scanned Soleil's face, but could find no traces of the doubts when she said those words, only a conviction and loyalty that made her touched to be Soleil's friend. She smiled.

''...Very well. I, Nina, will grudgingly admit that girls love is indeed a beautiful, passionate, and very sexy-''

''Very,  _very_ , sexy!''

''VERY,  _VERY_  sexy (you little ass) thing ...''

Nina suddenly rose and brought her face in front of Soleil's. Their heated breaths were one. ''And promise that I will love you as a lover forever,'' Their lips were pushed together once more. Teal then met with brown. ''and as a friend for longer.''

''...Then I accept as well.'' Her words were true and her arms welcoming as she took Nina down into the covers. ''I'll make you happy, my love. I promise.''

The sheets wrinkled and barely muffled their mirth as Soleil and Nina consummated the proposal with a tender barrage of kisses. Bathed in tea-scented sunlight, the two friends lazily began their journey as lovers, a blissful smile on both of their faces.

''So, any ideas for the honeymoon, my love?'' Soleil eventually spoke, before lightly nibbling Nina's shoulder blade.

The thief squeaked as she gripped the covers. ''Mmm, all newlyweds get to spend some quality time in the secluded realms, right?'' She playfully slapped the frisky lips away as she pondered. ''Oh, I remember dad told me about this resort when he went! He mentioned that the butlers always serve you in pairs!'' Soleil twitched as Nina quickly seemed to forget about her, replaced by delusions of homoerotic butlers. ''Haaaaa, I wonder how many of them have secret affairs when the guests aren't watching...''

The mercenary clicked her tongue in distain as her lover drooled on her arm again to the testosterone-filled fantasies. ''You just accepted another woman's proposal and you wish to spend our first nights of love surrounded by men?! No, father told me about this lovely town when he went where the village maidens will tend to your every desire!'' Nina blanched as her new husband gushed over women she had never met. ''Ohhhh, just thinking of them skipping about, hands intertwined, gets me all tingly!''

Nina's eyes lit up. ''What?! I-I'm your wife! You don't need to be rolling your tongue at random women! Butler resort!''

Soleil's cheeks puffed. ''Nonsense! Only by watching and drawing pictures of dainty couples can we get tips to further our love! Maiden village!''

''Grrr, boys love is the best!''

''Hissss, girls love is the greatest!''

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
